The Two Camps
by Jayisawesome2000
Summary: After the Giant War it was decided that every year there would be Olympic Games held to decide the best camp and the Greatest Hero! Percy/Reyna Frank/Hazel Piper/Jason Leo/Calypso Annabeth/OC Nico/OC


**Nobodies POV**

It was a year after the Giant war, the seven plus Reyna and Nico have become the Gods of Heroes, plus their other domains and titles. So it went like this:

Percy, God of Heroes and Tides, Council of Rome

Reyna, God of Heroes and Mercy, Council of Rome

Leo God of Heroes and Tools, Director of Camp Half-Blood

Frank God of Heroes and Morphing, Council of Rome

Hazel, God of Heroes and Jewels, Council of Rome

Nico, God of Heroes and Resurrection, Lieutenant of the Underworld

Piper, God of Heroes and Natural Beauty, Director of Camp Half-Blood

Jason, God of Heroes and Thunder, Director of Camp Half-Blood

Annabeth, God of Heroes and Architecture, Director of Camp Half-Blood

Quite a lot has changed since the end of the war, originally, Percy was also a Director of Camp Half-Blood, but requested to be changed after he caught his girlfriend Annabeth cheating on him with Anicetus the Minor God of Sports. So Percy was made a Council of Rome along with Frank, Hazel and Reyna. He and Reyna had become quite close in the year since the war and had formed a relationship. The two pairs of Councils each got their own House on a hill looking over the Field of Mars and all of New Rome (It was basically a Mansion). Their houses were fit out with Olympic sized swimming pools, Jacuzzis, spas, training arenas, automaton servants, and pretty much everything that you can think of (invisible expansions, along with a large travel system).

So upcoming was this year's summer solstice, where all the Olympians (Hades and Hestia are Olympians :) and all the Gods of Heroes will gather to make their reports/issues.

**Percy POV**

I was going up the elevator to the 600th floor along with Reyna, Frank and Hazel, since I had become Council we had all become really good friends, but Reyna and I had started dating about six months after I moved to New Rome. We were listening to some weird song on the elevator music,

_Wriggle like you wanna make your ass fall off,_

_Leo's awesome_

_Leo's awesome_

_Leo's awesome_

_Leo's awesome…_

"So, I think the others have come through already", I said, we all chuckled. For the rest of the trip we waited in a comfortable silence, Reyna resting her head on my shoulder as we went up, listening to 'Leo's awesome' being continually repeated in a monotone voice the entire way.

When the doors opened, we all sighed in relief,

"Thank the Gods that's over", Frank Said,

"Yeah that was worse than Apollo's Haikus", I said, Hazel and Reyna giggled.

We walked up through Olympus trying to ignore the looks we were getting from a lot of the people, but at a couple of stages I had to glare off a few of the guys that were staring unashamedly at Reyna.

We were standing in front of the giant gold doors that marked the entrance to the Throne room of the Olympian Council. I was still awed by the doors even after so many years, they were just so massive, and they were only doors, like who is actually that big!? So we pushed the door open (don't ask me how, we just did) and walked in. Around the room were fourteen large thrones for all of the Olympians, and there were smaller thrones just to the right of the Thrones that had children that were part of the Gods of Heroes. I surveyed the room seeing the smiling faces of Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hades (ikr, wow), Hephaestus and Hera (I don't even know anymore), as well as the not so nice faces of Artemis, Zeus and Ares, plus the bored faces of Dionysus, Demeter and Athena. We silently made our way over to our small thrones in front of our parents, Me in front of Poseidon, Frank in front of Ares, Hazel alongside Nico in front of Hades and Reyna sitting slightly to the side of the last throne on the left side, which was Hestia's. As I sat I finally took notice of the other Gods of Heroes, Jason and Piper were staring at each other making weird facial expressions, apparently having a conversation over their minds **(It's cool so I added It)**. Leo was staring at the ceiling daydreaming and much to my surprise Annabeth was trying to get my attention, when I looked at her, her features relaxed and she sent me a message,

"Hey Percy", She said

"Hello", I replied,

"Look I know what I did and I want to say I'm sor-", was all she got to say before I cut her off,

"Annabeth, you cheated on me for Zeus knows how long and you are trying to get back with me?" I asked,

"Yeah I kno-", I cut her off again,

"No you don't, anyway I've moved on and have no intention of getting back with you in any way." I said, her eyes started tearing up,

"Moved on…Reyna isn't it", she asked trying to keep the tears falling from her face,

"Yes", I replied,

"Okay", she said, turning to look back at Zeus who was now making a long speech about the Gods and some crap.

Reyna then caught my eye,

"Talking to Annabeth?" Reyna messaged,

"Yeah, she tried to get back with me", I said,

"What did you say?" she asked back,

I raised my eyebrows incredulous,

"Is that even a question?" I asked,

"No, I guess not, whatever. Oh crap! Zeus is asking you for your report," she said.

At that I quickly stood up and started,

"Thank you Lord Zeus", he nodded in approval, "Camp Jupiter is going well at the moment, our numbers are steadily increasing, we now stand at a total number of five hundred and sixty seven campers. All are well trained and improving, the Senate meetings are going well and The Legion is getting additional funding for various missions that we are completing for the Amazons. But I have a proposal, I think that a bit of interaction between the camps would be beneficial, so I believe that we should host some games, where campers could participate in various competitions, and at the end one of the camps would be announced victor and someone could be crowned the Champion of Olympus", all the Olympians looked somewhat surprised at this and Athena was already thinking hard,

"I think it might be a good idea", Zeus said, "Athena, what do you think",

"I think Perseus' proposal is a good idea, it will let them act competitively with one another, yes I agree", Athena said,

"Very well, where will it be held and when?" Zeus asked,

"Lord Zeus, I think it should be held on Mount Olympus where all the people from New Rome, Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood as well as all the other nymphs, retired demigods and friendly beings can come and enjoy. I think it would be good if it started on the day that the Giant War ender." I said,

"So let it be announced, Hermes spread the news after the meeting, that there will be Olympic Games held every year on the anniversary of the end of the war!" Zeus said, cheers came from some of the others in the room.


End file.
